Altered expression of specific proteins (or protein concentration) in relevant organs or tissues has been implicated in many diseased states. However, a reliable and easy measurement of such altered protein synthesis is not available or feasible for all disease indications. Studies on RNA changes are not always correlative with protein expression, and DNA at best is a static measure of heredity and does not reflect the dynamics of disease progression. The concentration of any protein is achieved by a balance of its synthesis and degradation rates. In diseases that have a clear basis in dysfunctional protein synthesis (like Fragile X syndrome), it is important to know which proteins are synthesized and persist aberrantly in cells. Monitoring a collection of proteins expression patterns simultaneously can offer larger dynamic range or power of correlation to patient phenotypes and symptoms.